gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
OZ1-01MSZ Tallgeese
The OZ1-01MSZ Tallgeese (aka Tallgeese and The Great Commander) is a mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. It is a commander unit during its service in the Imperius Warship. This mobile suit was piloted by Devine Katagiri. Later on, it was rebuilt and serves as the primary mobile suit for Captain Lars Suzuki of the LQAM-010 Imperius Warship Class. This commander unit leads the campaign to attack the forsaken in "Operation: Nordseetour" (" North Sea Tour"), before being infected with the Hydra virus then monstrously changed into the abomination known as the VZMB-Z3 MX3 Overlord. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed by the scientists of the Equatorial Union, after discovering old blueprints of the original Tallgeese mobile suit. Using an old frame of the one of the Barrett units, this newer Tallgeese uses much more updated and more powerful weaponry than the original equipped with a Chaos beam saber and Chaos beam rifle. It also has a CP Heated Sword attached to shield itself, with a Vulcan gun attached to its forehead, a brand new Chaos mega flare cannon for maximum firepower. It optional weaponry that carries a CP heat lance and shield with missiles combo. It has some weapons similar to the original however a few changes including the lack of a Self-Destruct Button since it's a waste of a good mobile suit. It does some new weapons but it carries them as a type of honor-base way while fitting the perfect ideas of a solid offense with a good defense. Armaments Melee Weapons *'Chaos Particle Beam Saber' :These are the primary close range combat weapons and can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating, with the enhancement of the CP particles they boosted the output of heat and slicing ability greatly compared to the normal beam saber. The tallgeese uses the beam saber for quicker fast attacks using a single beam saber during battle. *'CP "Durendal" Heat Sword Type VIII' : Enforced with a beam saber over the blade this heated blade has a much higher cutting power than normal beam sabers, due to the reformed frame and heated blade inside it. The sword can be stored in the shield when not in combat. Ranged Weapons *'M2M5D 12.5mm CIWS' :A new addition to the armament of the Tallgeese series is a set of four M2M5D 12.5mm CIWS guns on its head. While effective against lighter armored mobile suits or incoming missile and projectiles. *'"Storm Bringer" Chaos Particle Rifle' :A beam weapon that offered close to mid-range defenses, it is typically carried and used on the left arm. The rifle is stored on the lower back when not in use. It carries a higher rate of fire than normal beam rifles with a little more stopping power. *'"Caliburn" Chaos Mega Flare Cannon' :A large beam-firing weapon, in the form of a large rifle. The output of the CP beam version of the beam dober gun is similar older model, however, been upgraded to have it's range and accuracy of powerful enough to hit targets an enormous distance away. Optional Weapons *'"Excalibur" CP Heat Lance' :It uses a chaos particle energy heated the lance to super-high temperatures which allows the lance to penetrate the armor of other mobile weapons. Moreover, like a human-sized lance, the heat lance can increase its damage capabilities when combined with thrust applied by a mobile suit. *'Custom Reinforced Shield' :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take the severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. The shield hangs off the shoulder of the Tallgeese independent of the arm makes the shield extremely maneuverable and effective in close combat. It is attached to a 4-barrel missile launcher to add to the firepower of this mobile suit. :*'M3-19KF3 "Forsaken Null" Heavy Caliber 4-barrel Missile Pod' :For ranged combat, each forearm of each of the Tallgeese's shield for maximum impact, they can fires many small missiles with a large explodes over a wide area using experimental rounds. System Features *'"Valkyrie's Wings" Chaos Verniers Thruster System' :these new Vernier thrusters after being upgraded was drastically enhanced due to the infusion of chaos energy to double the out-speed to near Mach 11 speed per hour and remarkable reaction time using the thrusters on the feet. *'Zero G Cockpit Safely System' :Removing the flaw of the first Tallgeese the scientist manage to up with a unique chat that provides extra protection from the very G forces themselves for pushing the machine around during high-speed combat while the pilot doesn't suffer any strain from the near Mach 11 speeds. Trivia and References *This is the Zero Era version of the OZ-00MS Tallgeese, this version was made from old blueprints of the After Colony version of the Tallgeese in an old asteroid colony. *The "Valkyrie's Wings" is a reference to the OZ-00MSVa Tallgeese Valkyrie used in the Gundam Build Fighters. *Excalibur lance is a reference to the legendary sword of the same name used by King Arthur, sometimes attributed with magical powers or associated with the rightful sovereignty of Great Britain. *Caliburn name is a reference to the sword King Arthur pulled out of the stone before he gains the legendary blade Excalibur as he is ascending to the throne of Camelot. *Durandal name is a reference to the Indestructible sword that was sword is brought by an angel who then gives it to Sir Roland and since been his blade till upon his death. *Nordseetour ("North Sea Tour") is an operation during WW2 that Germans attacked escorting British cruisers, wit the HMS Berwick. It was heavily damaged, the impact on the convoy was limited to damage to two merchantmen. En route, she encountered and sank the freighter Jumna. Repairs took about a month to complete. Category:Equatorial Union Category:Zero Era